


We'll Do It All

by clandestine_xo



Series: The Story of Our Lives [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, M/M, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform, xiuhanweek17, xiuhanweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestine_xo/pseuds/clandestine_xo
Summary: Luminations XiuHan Week 2017 Day 3: Vacation





	We'll Do It All

“Did you know there’s an oyster invasion in Denmark?”

He keeps his gaze outside the window, watching as the world speeds by while listening to the other prattle on about how a Chinese woman fished for nearly 500 pounds of the shellfish.

“I’m not sure why they don’t capitalize on that. I mean, that’s what Norway did when they had the salmon problem. We have them to thank for salmon sushi, you know?”

He chuckles at the random facts. “Do you want to go to Europe or are you just hungry?”

“Nah,” the other waves off. “I got chicken, beer, TV, and you. I’m good.”

“I’m sorry we couldn’t go on that trip.”

Minseok sighs dejectedly. He thinks back on the tour that had just come to an end. It would have been great to have gotten some time off, if even for a few days. But they had a comeback to prepare for. “We can’t really control our schedules, can we?”

Lu Han nods even though the other couldn’t see. “One day,” he starts, “we’ll get to do anything and everything we want. We’ll go to Denmark and stuff ourselves full of oysters. Then we’ll go to Norway to try other salmon dishes. Of course, we can’t miss out on Japan for the sushi.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“It’s a date.”


End file.
